


Networking

by threewalls



Series: Shadowverse [9]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Communication, Community: fuda_100, Computers, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Partnership, Shadow!verse, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-28
Updated: 2005-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"There's a computer in my head-- long story, don't ask--"</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Networking

"Are the keys on this too small for you?"

If not for the keyboard, Tatsumi would have assumed Watari held a mobile phone.
    
    
    >No.

Watari flipped the device's halves together. "So, can you type through the screen?"
    
    
    >Why; if I might ask?

"This will work great in the field!" Watari seemed giddy with delight.
    
    
    >How can you

Shadows grasped a Biro from Watari's work station. Tatsumi wrote, _Watari, you cannot see the screen!_

"This PDA has wireless network technology. There's a computer in my head-- long story, don't ask--"
    
    
    >You can  
    >hear me?

"Yeah." Watari's manic grin softened. "Neat, huh?"


End file.
